


Pieces in the woods

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Rey the last Guardian finally meets the monster in the woods, Kylo, the Dark Knight of Night.





	1. Meeting in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer and don't write that much but this just forced itself out. Don't know what it is. :)

Blood red eyes flashed in the dark. They were set upon the next prey, the next feast the moon wanted him to devour. A rare delicacy granted only once in the moon’s cycle. His deep hunger grew, but it wasn’t time yet. It had to be perfect. There he stayed, looming in the darkness, only his blood red eyes showing with fathomless desire.

She moved, and the eyes watched. She had no idea he was there, drowning in her delicious scent, one that was driving him mad. A dangerous beast he was, but they always made him worse. But it was necessary.

She moved again, and this time he had to follow. Chills ran through her spine and she breathed out in the dark, the moonlight giving enough light for her to see the steaming of her breath. Someone was there, she could feel it deep in her bones, but she was too scared to turn and look.

Step. He was closer. Slowly, he would approach. Another step. He licked his lips, and to accompany his blood red eyes in the dark his teeth flashed perfect white. For a second, his sharp fangs could be seen. Third step. She froze, gulped, and squeezed her eyes shut. It was coming.

But she was brave. Courageous. Slowly, she let the breath she had been holding in out, and slid her hand under her cape. She was Rey, the last guardian, and wasn’t going to let fear control her. Even alone she would fight.

The final step. The dark energy was standing in front of her, she could feel it. Him. Her heart was up in her throat, and her hand clutched tightly around a dagger hidden under her cape. Another shaky breath out. It was time.

“Open your eyes, little one. It’s time to play.”

It was him.

The Dark Knight of Night.

And she opened her eyes.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes are windows to the soul

For her the time had stopped. In that moment as she stared into his blood red eyes, the spike of her aggression and anger passed. The cold and carved surface of her sword's handle against her palm felt soothing, yet she didn't feel the need to use it. They were both still, everything silent.

There was something.

The Dark Knight of Night's eyes bore into hers, a hungry glint shining in the moonlight. But there was...something. Rey could feel it, she could see it. She didn't know what, but whatever it was, it was stopping the monster from devouring her like the others. Her heart was beating, and she swore she could hear the Dark Knight's heart beating the same.  
The monster was alive too, a shadow cursed to stay hidden in the nights, but alive. 

Even the wind hand stopped blowing for them. The whole universe had stopped for them, to witness the meeting of opposites and how it would end this time. Would the Dark Knight win again, and leave the world without Guardians. The universe was scared and paralyzed, waiting for the outcome of their last hope.

"You..." The Dark Knight stepped close, his shadows draping over the Guardian like a soothing blanket of stillness. "You are not afraid of me." He said with a purr, when he seemed to suddenly disappear, but he was only circling Rey. His hand slid down under her cape too, to settle on the hand which held the sword. A shaky breath and a blink after, his face was an inch away from hers, staring down.

A moment ago those blood red eyes had been evil.

Now there was something else.


	3. More than a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes something and chooses what to do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dreams about writing full fics one day*

He was beautiful. She felt herself drawn to him, yet somewhere deep at the back of her mind she was screaming at herself, telling her to strike him down. But she couldn't. Something bigger than her, or him, needed this moment to happen. They were both at the edge of a new spark of something, a spark neither of them wanted. She wanted to kill him and he wanted to devour her, but something stopped both of them. 

The moment was frozen. 

And Rey could see. The Knight was a monster, but he was more than a monster. He was also a man. Behind those monstrous blood red eyes, Rey realized, was hunger and longing the man had found the satisfaction for from a wrong place. The shadows curling around her still body and the cold hand resting on hers had committed crimes against the universe because he had not found other ways. She found herself pitying him. A heavy and hollow feeling in her chest grew when she thought what he could have been.

The monster was torn. She was the last one. After her there wouldn't be new Guardians, there wouldn't be new lights in the dark for him to keep. There wouldn't be new pieces to complete himself with. After turning the last light into dark he'd be sated first, decades, maybe even for centuries, but eternal anguish was waiting for him either way. He knew what he had to do but he didn't know if he could.

Denial.

"No." Rey gasped, like she had been underwater too long. She snapped out of the illusion, the connection she had shared, the connection she didn't want. The stillness disappeared like a burst bubble, the silent song of peace was muted and the thrum of her heart turned from a dream to a nightmare.

Monsters didn't need to be known before killed. Those blood red eyes reminded her again, how she had found her bloody friends from the woods. The other Guardians who had fallen before her. That filled her with anger and hate. Her face twisted with a loud snarl as she pulled her sword free and slashed the monster.


End file.
